ygo_eqgfandomcom-20200213-history
YGO EQG - Episode 027
"Accel" is the 27th episode/chapter of the series. Shining Armor is about to win until a miracle happened for Flash. Featured Duel: Flash Sentry vs. Shining Armor Turn 3: Shining Since "Royal Paladin Flag Bearer" was used for a Synchro Summon, its effect activates, granting"Royal Paladin Grand Emperor" immunity to card effects. Due to the effect of "Royal Paladin Grand Emperor", it can attack up to a number of times equal to the number of Tuner monsters in Shining's Graveyard, meaning twice. "Royal Paladin Grand Emperor" attacks and destroys "Spectral Nova Dragon" and "Spectral Sabre Dragon" (Flash 4000 > 3500 > 3000). Turn 4: Flash Flash draws. He then Pendulum Summons "Flash Knight" (1800/600), "Magna Caster Lunara" (2400/1200) and "Flash Heart Dragon" (2500/2000) from his Extra Deck in Defense Position. He then activates "Starburst Reload" to banish "Mirage Gleam Dragon" from his Graveyard and draw one card equal to the Level of the banished monster. "Mirage Gleam Dragon" is Level 4, so he draws four cards. He then Sets three cards. Turn 5: Shining Shining draws. He then Normal Summons "Royal Spear Paladin" (1900/100) in Attack Position. "Royal Spear Paladin" attacks and destroys "Magna Caster Lunara". Since "Royal Spear Paladin" destroyed a monster by battle, its effect activates, inflicting damage to Flash equal to the DEF of the destroyed monster (Flash 3000 > 2400). Since "Royal Spear Paladin" attacked, it is switched to Defense Position at the end of the Damage Step via its own effect. Flash activates his face-downs "Starburst Draw" and "Code Change". The effects resolve in reverse order. "Code Change" resolves first, changing the text to 2000 or less ATK. "Starburst Draw" resolves next, allowing Flash to draw four cards. "Grand Emperor" attacks and destroys "Magna Caster Lunara". Turn 6: Flash Flash draws. He then Pendulum Summons "Magna Fighter Radium" (1600/1400), "Flash Knight" (1800/600) and "Magna Caster Lunara" (2400/1200) in Attack Position. He then switches "Flash Heart Dragon" to Attack Position. He then activates the effect of "Magna Fighter Radium" to Tribute itself and grant "Flash Heart Dragon" the ability to inflict piercing damage this turn. "Flash Heart Dragon" attacks "Royal Spear Paladin", but Shining activates the effect of the "Royal Shield Paladin" in his hand, discarding it to negate the attack. He then Sets a card. Turn 7: Shining Shining draws. He then activates "Paladin's Mage" to destroy "Alchemy Dracokid" and add "Paladin's Provisions" from his Deck to his hand. He then activates "Paladin's Provisions" to banish three monsters from his Graveyard and add three Spell Cards from his Deck to his hand. He then equips "Grand Emperor" with "Paladin's Lance". Now the equipped monster can inflict piercing damage this turn. He then activates "Spell Stunner" to prevent Flash from activating any Spell Cards. He then switches"Royal Spear Paladin" to Attack Position. "Grand Emperor" attacks and destroys "Flash Heart Dragon" (Flash 2400 > 1400). "Royal Spear Paladin" attacks and destroys "Magna Caster Lunara". The effect of "Royal Spear Paladin" activates (Flash 1400 > 200). "Grand Emperor" attacks and destroys "Flash Knight", but Flash activates his face-down "Defense Draw" to reduce the Battle Damage to 0 and draw a card. He then Sets a card. Turn 8: Flash Flash draws. He then activates "Magna Mechanic Kuda" (,Left 3) in his Pendulum Zone. He then Pendulum Summons "Flash Knight" (1800/600) and "Flash Heart Dragon" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. Since "Flash Heart Dragon" was Special Summoned, its effect activates, returning "Royal Spear Paladin" to the bottom of Shining's Deck. He then activates the Pendulum Effect of "Magna Caster Estella" to reduce the Level of "Flash Knight" by 3. He then activates the Pendulum Effect of "Magna Mechanic Kuda" to treat "Flash Knight" as a Tuner monster. He then tunes the Level 7 "Flash Heart Dragon" with the Level 1 Tuner monster "Flash Knight" in order to Synchro Summon "Flash Dragon Accel" (3000/2500) in Attack Position. He then activates "Lightspeed" to increase the ATK of "Flash Dragon Accel" by 1000 ("Flash Dragon Accel": 3000 > 4000/2500). "Flash Dragon Accel" attacks and destroys "Grand Emperor" (Shining 3000 > 2500). He then activates the effect of "Flash Dragon Accel" to Tribute itself and Special Summon "Flash Heart Dragon" (2500/2000) from his Extra Deck in Attack Position. "Flash Heart Dragon" attacks Shining directly (Shining 2500 > 0).